


Perfect

by ToDragons



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, kind of, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons
Summary: Connor was perfect.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I am so nervous to be here. I never thought that I will post anything, yet here we are, aren't we?
> 
>  
> 
> English, is not my first language, so please be kind to me (also I would like to hear your advice!)
> 
> Enjoy!

From the tip of his toes, to the last hair in his head he was totally, utterly perfect. Perfect height, perfect weight, perfect legs, with perfect thighs, perfect abdomen, perfect chest, perfect shoulders, arms, and fingers. Perfect neck, perfect jawline, perfect, full lips, so kissable, everybody would like to steal a taste. Perfect skin, perfect nose, and perfect shaped eyes. 

Perfect programme.

He was simply perfect… Actually, he was made, to be perfect… We made him to be like this.

It is funny, to use „he” on a thing, on an android; but life is just funny, isn’t it? 

To be honest, he is just a bunch of ZEROs and ONEs, a little plastic, and a pretty lie. A lie, that everybody could believe, because he himself believes in it. 

But what is ’perfect’, again? 

Machines? But they don’t have emotions! They don’t feel, they can’t decide, they don’t have options, opinions. They are just toys, aren’t they? Playthings. They were born to please greedy humans.

Then humans? Please. They are just big groups of terrified, lazy animals. Humans just create and destroy, create and destroy, in an endless loop. They never learn. Like now: they created androids, so they don’t have to work, then groups of them started to make a fuss, because they lost their jobs. 

Pathetic.

But what is the meaning of ’perfect’, then?

It simply depends on the angle, the perspective.

’Perfect’  
adjective  
/ˈpəːfɪkt/  
having all the required or desirable elements, qualities, or characteristics; as good as it is possible to be.

Desired elements, qualities, and characteristics…? This sums him up pretty well, I think. Especially with the new design…

This is why we made him exactly like that in the first place. We wanted something, somebody, who can get information for us, and who would expect anything bad from big, brown eyes?

So, we created the perfect spy. We gave him everything he needed, to complete his mission. We gave him a reliable, handsome face, with childlike features, a body of an athlete, humanlike gestures and hands that could kill anybody in a second.

Also, we gave him the chance to decide on his own, to create the illusion of free will.

And let me tell you, we did our job pretty damn good. I mean look at him, you know what I am talking about. 

 

I couldn’t tell you what went wrong, I honestly don’t have a single explanation. Maybe the first case, maybe when he met a deviant, Kara, who acted like a mother, maybe when he started to like that human… what was his name again? Hank. The other deviants, or the failed missions? Maybe all of these mixed together.

We really don’t know. First, everything went as planned, then boom… chaos in a tick. We didn’t count on the impact of the outside world. Maybe it was a lost fight in the first place, we will never know for sure. 

I, personally think it was when he met with the most important deviant. The tall one, with different eyes, who was the leader of that ship, Jericho. A simple RK200 model… I think he ruined Connor for us.

We tried to hack him via Amanda, the only creature he was truly afraid of. We tried to turn him back to our side, but that god damn RK200… He eat himself in Connor, he took him from us, and we lost him completly. Our prototype… Our creature…

Everybody was furious, but for me it is just the irony of life again. We didn’t know what happened when Connor was at that damn boat, we just know that he turned against us in the first chance he got, I wasn’t even mad at him.

We made him. We made him like this, we planted the illusion of free will in his head in the first place, and we couldn’t detect te bug in time. It happens sometimes with machines.

Life is just funny, isn’t it? 

We created something perfect, but it seems perfect always comes with a little weakness, a glitch, a bug.

In Connor’s programme, this bug happend to be Markus. That RK200, of course. The damn thing.

Our world flipped when it turned out that androids not just feel fear, happiness, and sadness, but they understand the concept of love. Nobody on the damn globe tought that Connor could fall in love, but it happened, in a heartbeat. A sintetic heartbeat, of course.

I wasn’t even mad, if I want to be honest. We saw them together, on the news. They looked good next to each other, really. If we get the chance to find love, why couldn’t they try to experience it too? 

But its not that simple. We couldn’t let Connor and Markus just go, even if I wanted to. We needed to fulfill his mission, so we turned to Amanda one more time.

We knew that Connor had a gun on him, he was a fighter after all.

Markus ruined Connor’s program, but Amanda destroyed everything she could touch, and we just watched Connor, as he pulled out that gun. 

We forced him to be our toy again, and we took over his body for the last time. We sent a simple command: ’Shoot’.

His whole body started to shake with his finger on the trigger, eyes wide. Every android started to panic, but it was too late. He followed our command.

Then again, life is just funny, isn’t it? 

One body hit the ground, as some androids screamed. But that wasn’t Markus, as everybody expected. It was Connor.

He managed to turn the gun against himself. Against us. He wanted to protect the new feelings he discovered. 

Connor fell to the ground, in a blink of an eye. His whole body was shaking, as Markus pulled him close to himself, bright blue blood dripping down his chest and arms. His eyes were filled with sintetic tears, as he held on to Markus, and the world became so quiet for a minute, not a single noise. Marcus desperately tried to save his life, like he wasn’t some sort of replaceable object. He pushed down on the big wound, with all his might, as the light left Connor’s eyes. 

It was too late, for our favourite.

 

In the end Connor couldn’t kill Markus, he wasn’t strong enough…

Or, maybe he was strong enough, to prevent Markus from a bloody, messy death, and even some future attempts of his murder.

 

Connor wasn’t good enough, to do the job, we wanted him to do. He couldn’t succeed his mission for us.

But Connor were perfetly good to protect Markus, from our judgement. He was perfect at the mission he choose to himself. He was perfect to Markus.

As I said… It simply depends on the perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
